disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 28
Shorts *1933 - The Pet Store Films *2001 - Monsters, Inc. premieres at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, California. Television *1978 - The Muppet Show episode "Alice Cooper" (307) premieres on CBS and in syndication. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Back to the Klondike" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets" premieres on ABC. *1992 - The Goof Troop episode "To Heir is Human" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Gargoyles episode "Awakening (Part 5)" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Don't Break the China/The Laughing Heyenas: Can't Take a Yolk/Stand by Me" premieres on CBS. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Why Bears Can't Fly" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Teacher's Pet episode "Let Sleeping-Over Dogs Lie/Costume Pity Party" and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Wirewolf" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Careers/Tutor" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2003 **The Even Stevens episode "Snow Job" premieres on Disney Channel. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Big Blue Home of the Brave" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2005 - The Phil of the Future episode "Team Diffy" premieres on Disney Channel. *2006 **''American Dragon: Jake Long'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Supernatural Tuesday". **The W.I.T.C.H. episode "W is for Witch" premieres. *2011 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Wizards vs. Everything", the A.N.T. Farm episode "cANTonese style cuisine", and the Jessie episode "One Day Wonders" premiere on Disney Channel. *2012 **The Good Luck Charlie episode "Nurse Blankenhooper", the Shake It Up episode "Funk It Up", and the Austin & Ally episode "Magazines & Made-Up Stuff" premiere on Disney Channel. **The Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Only the Loan-ly/Roll Reversal" premieres on Disney XD. Laserdisc releases *1994 **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' VHS & DVD releases *1994 **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' becomes the first video to be released in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, along with Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The Three Caballeros, and So Dear to My Heart. **''Old Yeller, ''The Parent Trap, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea, The Shaggy Dog, That Darn Cat!, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Three Lives of Thomasina, and Muppet Classic Theater *2003 - Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way DVD & Blu-ray releases *2008 - Tinker Bell Video games *2008 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Dance is released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360. People Births *1913 **Douglas Seale (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) **Don Lusk (animator and director) *1922 - Gershon Kingsley (composer, arranger, keyboardist, and conductor) *1929 - Joan Plowright (actress) *1952 - Annie Potts (actress and voice actress) *1963 - Lauren Holly (actress) *1966 - Andy Richter (actor, screenwriter, comedian, and television show host) *1967 - Julia Roberts (actress and producer) *1970 - Greg Eagles (actor, voice actor, writer, and producer) *1972 - Brad Paisley (singer-songwriter and musician) *1974 - Joaquin Phoenix (actor, voice actor, music video director, producer, musician, and social activist) *1997 - Sierra McCormick (actress) *1998 - Nolan Gould (actor and voice actor) Deaths *2010 - James MacArthur (actor) Category:Days in Disney history